


Bag Switch

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Duo loves to watch, M/M, Smut, Trowa is an ass man, Wufei is a shameless cock whore, accidental meetings AU, more smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Trowa's having a horrible day that only becomes worse when his bag gets mixed up with a handsome strangers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Kangofu_CB!!!

From the minute he’d woken up the day had gone badly. The only upside was that it was payday. He had rolled out of bed, showered, fed the cat, and had, as usual, skipped breakfast because he had to rush out the door to catch the bus. And of course, all the seats had been taken, mostly by bags. And seriously, who carried around two bags? It made no sense to him. Why couldn’t people just carry one?

He scowled and shifted as more people got on the bus, jostling him as they pushed past in an attempt to find a seat. He pulled out his Ipod and shoved the earphones into his ears before he hit play and let the music drown out the voices of the other passengers.

After half and hour of having to constantly move as people shoved past him the bus finally arrived at his stop. He scowled some more as he had to almost move people out of his way to get off the bus. Ugh, he hated riding it but seeing as how he didn’t have money for a car…

He looked at his watch and cursed when he saw that he only had five minutes to run across campus to make it on time for his first class of the day. He turned, intending on doing just that when someone collided with him.

He hit the ground with a startled cry and rubbed the back of his head as he sat up.

“I’m so sorry!” The person exclaimed as they sat up.

“It’s fine.” He muttered as he grabbed his bag from where it had landed and shoved his Ipod inside, “Just watch where you’re going.”

He looked up and saw violet eyes looking at him, “I will! Sorry!” The male yelled as he stood and took off.

He blinked after him, what a weird guy. He shook his head and looked at his watch again.

“Fuck!” He shouted as he scrambled to his feet and took off at a run.

He only had two minutes left.

He ended up being five minutes late and ducked his head down as his professor gave him the stink eye.

He sat down in the back of the class, forgoing his usual seat on the far side of the room and opened his bag only to realize that it wasn’t his bag.

“Fuck!” He whispered loudly.

“Barton! Is there something you’d like to share with the class?”

“No sir.” He said.

“No? Then perhaps you’d like to read chapter twelve? Aloud?”

“I can’t sir.” He said through gritted teeth.

“You can’t? Forget your book?” The professor smirked, “Get out of my class, and I expect a typed summary of today’s lesson in my box by tomorrow morning.”

“Yes sir.” He said standing and silently storming from the room.

He made his way out of the building and threw himself on a nearby bench so he could rummage through the bag to see who it belonged to.

What he found was notebooks filled with sketches of machine parts and giant robots with the initials D.M on nearly every page.

He shoved the notebooks back in the bag and headed for the engineering department, someone there had to know who this person was.

 

It seemed that everyone there knew who the person was, but he wasn’t on campus. In the end he gave up looking and skipped the rest of his classes, instead going to work.

“Trowa there you are!” His boss called, “I’ve been messaging you all day!”

“Sorry.” Trowa replied, “My bag got mixed up with someone else’s and my phone is in it.”

“Anyway, you’re here. Put your things up! Meg called in, so I need you to cover for her!”

“Yes sir.” Trowa sighed as he made his way into the employee break room to put his things down.

At least he was going to get paid overtime for this.

He pulled on his apron and went behind the counter to start taking and filling orders. A few orders went badly, but for the most part the day finally seemed to be looking up.

Towards the end of the day two people walked in, the guy sat down at a table in the back while the girl came and ordered.

“Hey you got any of those ham and turkey sandwiches left?”

“Yes.” He answered waving a hand in the direction of said sandwiches, “Anything else?”

“Yeah, a chocolate shake for me and a… hang on…” The girl said, “Duo what do you want to drink?”

Trowa’s head snapped up. That was Duo? The engineering prodigy that he had been looking for all day?

“You’re Duo?” He asked, “I think you have something that belongs to me.”

Duo looked at him confused before it dawned on him, “You! Shit! Sorry! I have your bag here!”

Since it was only Duo and his friend in the café Trowa stepped out from the counter as Duo stood with Trowa’s bag.

“Just a moment. Let me grab your bag.” He said as he went into the break room.

He came out a moment later and handed over the bag as he took his back.

“I went through it so I could find out who you were.” Trowa told Duo.

“I did the same.” Duo said sheepishly, “Sorry about the mix up.”

“It’s fine.” Trowa said, “Thank you for returning it.”

“No problem.” Duo said, “Anyway… I’m Duo Maxwell.”

“Trowa Barton.” He said taking Duo’s outstretched hand.

Seeing him up this close, Trowa saw how hot Duo was. Those violet eyes sparkled with amusement and his long hair made an excellent combination.

“So… what time do you get off work?” Duo asked.

“In an hour.” Trowa replied.

Duo licked his lips, “You wanna hang out after? We could go to my place… or yours… it doesn’t really matter.”

“Depends…” Trowa smirked, “How close is your place?”

“Pretty close.” Duo grinned, “About a five-minute walk.”

“Your place it is.” Trowa said.

“Umm… hello?” The girl that came in with Duo asked, “About those sandwiches?”

“Right… sorry.” Trowa said as he grabbed them and started making the drinks.

“I’ll just have water.” Duo told him as he came to lean against the counter.

“You’re impossible Duo!” The girl said, “I thought we had plans!”

Duo laughed, “Sorry Hilde! I’ll make it up to you!”

“You better!” Hilde said punching his shoulder.

Duo laughed again and turned back to Trowa as he brought over their food. Duo paid and they went back to their table as Trowa started cleaning.

“Trowa finish up and then you can go.” His boss said, “We don’t tend to get any customers this late so I’m going to close early.”

Trowa nodded and finished wiping down the counters and swept behind the counter before heading to the break room to hand up his apron.

When he came out Hilde was gone but Duo was standing by the door waiting for him.

“Hey.” Duo grinned, “Ready to get out of here?”

“Oh yeah.” Trowa smirked.

Duo grinned and led the way out. Trowa followed, taking a nice look at Duo’s ass framed by his tight pants. Duo looked over his shoulder and smirked.

It didn’t take them long to reach Duo’s apartment or for Duo to push him against the wall once they were inside and slant his mouth over Trowa’s.

Trowa pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, nipping at Duo’s lip causing the shorter male to moan.

“Fuck…” Duo groaned as he pulled away and grabbed Trowa’s hand.

“I do believe that is what we’re going to do.” Trowa smirked.

“Smart ass.” Duo snarked as he pulled Trowa into his room and pushed him down on the bed.

Duo straddled and kissed him deeply as his hands found their way under Trowa’s shirt. Trowa shivered as Duo’s cooler hands met the warmer skin of his stomach. Duo grinned into the kiss and pushed Trowa’s shirt up and off.

Trowa lifted his arms to help Duo and then pulled Duo’s shirt off his lithe body before flipping their positions. Duo squeaked in surprise at the change and moaned as Trowa’s mouth found its way to his neck.

Trowa kissed and nipped his way down Duo’s body causing the smaller male to let out breathy moans. When he reached the waistline of Duo’s pants he paused and looked up.

“Don’t stop!” Duo panted.

Trowa smirked and undid the button before pulling down the zipper of Duo’s pants. He pulled them down, Duo lifting his hips to help.

“No boxers?” Trowa grinned as he threw Duo’s pants to the side.

He didn’t give Duo a chance to answer as he wrapped his hand around Duo’s hard length and gave it a slow, teasing stroke.

Duo gave a loud moan, “Fuck… please!”

“Please what?” Trowa asked.

“Suck me!” Duo pleaded.

Trowa shifted and lowered his head, his lips spreading over Duo’s member.

Duo moaned, hands moving to Trowa’s hair, tugging and pulling as Trowa worked him closer to orgasm. When Trowa took him all the way into his throat, he came with a cry of Trowa’s name as Trowa swallowed all his seed.

Trowa pulled away slowly and licked his lips as Duo panted.

“You’re still wearing too much clothing.” Duo panted.

“Maybe you should fix that.” Trowa purred as he leaned down to nip at Duo’s ear.

Duo shuddered and reached down to unfasten Trowa’s pants before pushing them down as far as he could reach as Trowa distracted him by placing teasing kisses and nips on his neck and shoulder.

“Take them off the rest of the way and stretch yourself.” Duo ordered.

“Ohho! Someone’s bossy!” Trowa laughed as he shimmed the rest of his way out of his pants.

“I’ll show you bossy.” Duo smirked as he pressed Trowa back into the mattress.

“Yeah? How are you going to do that?” Trowa smirked back.

Duo lowered his head and bit down on Trowa’s neck.

Trowa gasped and arched up into Duo.

“Stretch yourself.” Duo repeated as he leaned back to watch.

Trowa watched him with half lidded eyes, “Lube.”

“Ahh… right.” Duo said sheepishly as he crawled off the bed to fetch the lube.

When he returned a moment later he pressed it into Trowa’s hand as he climbed back up onto the bed, “Here.” He said as he pressed a kiss to Trowa’s mouth.

Trowa kissed back as he opened the tube and spread it on his fingers. Duo leaned back again to watch as Trowa spread his legs and circled his tight hole with a finger before pressing it in.

“Oh yeah.” Duo moaned, “That’s it baby.”

Trowa moaned, eyes still half lidded and locked on Duo’s, “Ohh… been so long since I had anyone in me.”

“Yeah?” Duo purred, “Fuck baby, my cock is gonna stretch you so good.”

Trowa moaned, tilting his head back as he pressed a second finger in and stretched them.

“Maxwell close your fucking door!”

Another male appeared in the door, a scowl on his face and his hair mused from bed.

“Shit! Sorry ‘Fei!” Duo exclaimed.

“Wufei?” Trowa panted as he stopped stretching himself and turned his head to look.

“Trowa?” Wufei asked shocked, “What are you doing here?”

“Duo invited me.” Trowa replied, “What are you doing here?”

“He’s my roommate…” Duo said looking between them, “How do you…?”

“He’s my fuck buddy.” Wufei shrugged.

“What!?” Duo exclaimed, “You’re the one who has been givin him the best fucks of his life!?”

Trowa and Wufei both blushed.

“Damn… you’re gonna have to fuck me later so I can see how good ya are!” Duo told him.

Trowa laughed and Wufei shook his head.

“I’m going back to bed.” Wufei told them, “Try to keep it down.”

“Why don’t you join us?” Duo suggested before Wufei could leave.

Wufei looked as if he was considering it before he shook his head, “Maybe next time. I have an exam in the morning.”

With that Wufei left and closed the door behind him.

Duo turned back to Trowa, “Where were we?”


	2. Chapter 2

In the weeks that followed Duo and Trowa hooking up, many more nights had followed with the two sharing a bed… and other things.

They had planned on meeting up that night, but Duo had called and said he would be late, which left Trowa sitting alone on his couch.

His roommate, Heero, was gone for the night, having been told that Trowa would be having company over.

Trowa sighed and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling as he tried to think of what he should do while he waited for Duo.

He supposed he could work some more on his term paper but that would mean he would have to do more research which he didn't want to do.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Perhaps Duo had finished early?

He got up and walked over to the door, opening it to see Wufei standing there, huddled in the doorway as he tried to keep out of the rain.

Trowa grabbed him and pulled him inside.

“You’re soaked!” He exclaimed as he shoved Wufei in the direction of the bathroom, “Go take a warm shower. I’ll grab you some clothes.”

Wufei nodded gratefully and toed off his shoes before walking down the hall to the bathroom.

Trowa headed to his room to grab a sweatshirt and sweatpants for his sometimes lover before heading to the bathroom.

Wufei had only partially closed the door and was in the middle of stripping when Trowa knocked.

Wufei looked over his shoulder and smiled at him as he pushed his pants down and stepped out of them, giving Trowa a perfect view of his ass.

“Those for me?” Wufei asked.

“Yeah.” Trowa said walking in and setting them on the counter, “I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

“Alright.” Wufei said as he turned on the water and waited for it to warm up.

Trowa closed the door as he left and sat down on the couch with a sigh. He noticed his phone on the table and saw the blinking light.

He picked it up and saw that Duo had messaged him.

** “Sorry this is taking so long! I’ll be there as soon as I can!” **

Trowa smiled and replied back, **“No worries. Take you time. We have all weekend.”**

He got a winky face in return and laughed as he placed his phone back on the table.

It didn't take long for Wufei to turn off the shower and only a few minutes after that he entered the living room and straddled Trowa's lap.

Trowa arched an amused eyebrow as he placed his hands on Wufei's hips.

“Something I can help you with, Mr. Chang?” He teased.

Wufei smirked and stroked a hand down Trowa's chest and stomach.

“Perhaps, Mr. Barton.” Wufei replied, “Do you have anything long and thick that I can suck on?”

“I do indeed.” Trowa told him, “If you move your hand down a little more, Mr. Chang, you will find what you're looking for though you will have to help it get to your desired hardness.”

“Ah. I certainly will help it along, Mr. Barton.” Wufei said, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

Wufei shifted backwards onto the floor and knelt between Trowa's legs.

“I ran into the dean today.” Wufei said smirked as he unfastened and unzipped Trowa's pants to pull his semi hard cock out.

“Oh?” Trowa asked, moaning softly as Wufei began to stroke him, “Khushrenada?”

“Mmhmm.” Wufei hummed, “Well run into isn't the right word. He came and found me in the library.”

Trowa moaned, knowing instantly what had happened, “One of the private study rooms?”

Wufei nodded, “He took me right there on the desk. I can still feel the way his big, hard cock slid into me, how it filled me.”

Trowa moaned, completely hard now, and reached out to thread his fingers through Wufei's still damp hair and tugged him forward.

Wufei chuckled, his breath ghosting over Trowa's cock, “Do you remember that time? When you found us? How he had me spread out on the table, my legs in the air, as he pounded into me?”

Trowa did remember. He had stood in the partly open door and had watched as the, then assistant dean, had fucked a student.

He had only heard rumors, before then, that the private study rooms had been used for sex, but he had never seen it.

“You let him fuck you that day too, didn't you?” Wufei asked as he licked the tip of Trowa's cock, “He had to gag you because you couldn't be quiet.”

Trowa moaned, fingers tightening in Wufei's hair. It had felt amazing, letting someone older and more experienced fuck him. He had thoroughly enjoyed the experience and had orgasmed three times due to Treize's administrations.

Wufei smirked again and sucked the tip of Trowa's cock into his mouth.

Trowa moaned and held Wufei's head still as he thrust into his lover’s mouth and throat.

Wufei hummed and sucked, his tongue swirling around that thick length.

“Oh fuck, ‘Fei… so good…” Trowa moaned as he stopped thrusting, cock all the way in Wufei's throat, “Swallow babe… make me come!”

Wufei looked up at him from under his bangs and swallowed around Trowa's cock.

“Oh fuck… that’s it!” Trowa cried as he came.

Wufei swallowed all of it and licked his lips once Trowa let him pull away.

Trowa panted and pulled Wufei back onto his lap. He kissed him deeply as his hands worked to remove the clothes from Wufei's body.

Wufei did the same with Trowa's clothes.

As soon as they were both naked Wufei was ripping open a condom package and rolled it onto Trowa's cock. Then he quickly lubricated it and lined it up.

“Someone is eager tonight.” Trowa moaned as Wufei slid onto his cock, “Your encounter with Treize making you horny… hornier than usual?”

“Something like that.” Wufei gasped as he clenched around him.

“Well this isn't what I expected to see when I arrived.” An amused voice said from behind Trowa.

Wufei looked over Trowa's shoulder to see Duo standing there. He locked eyes with him as he rose up and then dropped back down as he began to ride Trowa.

Duo licked his lips and walked around the couch to sit in the armchair.

Wufei smirked and twisted so his back was to Trowa's chest. He knew Duo liked to watch and had put on several shows for his roommate when he knew the long-haired male was watching.

Wufei grabbed one of Trowa's hands and put it on his cock as he started to ride him again.

“Ahh…” Trowa moaned and let Wufei do what he wanted.

Duo purred as he watched and stroked the obvious bulge in his pants, “Fuck you are hot together.”

Wufei tilted his head back and nibbled at Trowa's neck.

Trowa moaned and grabbed Wufei's hair to angle his head so he could kiss him before nipping down Wufei's jaw to his neck to bite and suck.

“Fuck yeah. Take charge Tro.” Duo ordered as he pulled his cock out to stroke it.

Trowa thrust up sharply, his hands moving to Wufei's hips.

Wufei gasped and moaned, arching into the thrusts, “Harder!”

“Harder? How hard?” Trowa asked, nipping at Wufei's ear, one hand moving up to lightly squeeze at Wufei's throat, “As hard as Treize fucks you or harder?”

“Harder!” Wufei gasped.

“Fuck…” Duo moaned, hand moving faster over his cock.

Trowa moved so Wufei was pressed chest first into the couch cushions and used one hand to hold him down as he began to thrust harder.

Wufei cried out in pleasure, back arched and hands scrabbling to find something to hold onto.

Duo moaned from his chair as he watched, “Oh fuck yeah… give it to him Tro!”

Trowa thrust harder and harder, his hips slapping against Wufei's ass.

Wufei cried out with each thrust as he pressed back against them. He didn’t last long before he was screaming his release.

Trowa came as Wufei's ass squeezed his cock and watched as Duo hurried over. He pulled Wufei's head up and watched as Duo's seed coated Wufei's face.


End file.
